


Take You For A Ride

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: What do you say when Dean wants to take you for a ride?





	Take You For A Ride

You were counting the money in the register when he walked in.

He was trouble, you could see that, as if the word  _‘trouble’_  was stamped across his forehead with invisible ink. Maybe the way he walked gave it away.

He was bold, his movement had a swagger, and he kind of acted as if he owned the place. Those kind of men were the ones your mom warned you about. But, sadly, those kind of men were also the ones that pushed all your buttons.

“We’re closed,” you said dryly, even before he could utter a word. It was true, you were about to finish counting and leave - head home, jump into a hot bath and relax - and you hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

“I’m sorry, the sign says you’re open.” He was so close, then, and you hoped that he wouldn’t hear how your heartbeat picked up speed with his presence.

His hand slid over the bartop, and he drummed his fingers along to the music. God, those fingers. They were long and thick and… no, you shouldn’t have been thinking those thoughts about a man who just walked through the door. But could you blame yourself? It had been way too long since you had someone in your bed (or anywhere else for that matter) and you missed it. **  
**

You didn’t just want to fuck any guy who so much as smiled in your direction, though. You were picky and that might’ve just been your downfall. Besides, the only men you had contact with lately were regulars at the bar and you really, really, really didn’t see them as sexually attractive. Sexual attraction loses power when you have to clean up puke, and you’d done plenty of that.

So no, the men in your life were not the ones you wanted to have sex with. Unlike the man before you, who was oozing sex appeal by just standing there and breathing. How did he do that?

“I forgot to lock it up. My mistake.” You looked up, then, which was another mistake because you could really see his face and his eyes. It was dark in the bar, but, still, those eyes were shining bright. They were green-ish with a spark of playfulness, and the faint freckles spread across his face… Oh, god… Suddenly you felt the urge to connect them and you’d love to do it with your tongue.

 _No!_  You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of the impure thoughts that clouded your mind.

It was as if he knew what you were thinking because his lips spread into a smirk before he flashed his perfect teeth. He produced a badge from his suit jacket and waved it in front of your face. “Special Agent Paige.” He folded it and put it back before you could take a better look. “I have some questions about a regular of yours.”

His tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip, and you couldn’t stop thinking about what his tongue could do to you. How he could lick every inch of your body and you wouldn’t mind. Not one bit. You’d be begging for more, actually, because he looked like he knew how to put that tongue to good use. You imagined how it would feel on your throbbing, wet pussy lips, wondered how it would feel to have him carve a path from your clit to your pussy entrance and beyond. That face paired with those lips? You couldn’t lie, you wanted to take his pretty face for a ride. He could throw you off at the gates of Hell, and you’d probably still be thanking him for the ride.

 _Fuck_ … what was wrong with you?

“Let me finish this.” You didn’t even know why you said that because you’d stopped counting a long time ago. How could you concentrate on stupid numbers when the only thing you wanted to count was the freckles on his face and body? How could you still be counting when his hands are doing what they do?

Like right then? Yeah, they were just resting there, folded over each other, but, damn, you just  _knew_ what he could do with them. You knew how capable he just  _had_ to be with those skilled fingers.

 _Oops_ , there you went again… You started to blush, cleared your throat, looking down at your own hands that were still holding a couple of bills.

“Right, I’ll just wait over there.” He pointed to the booth in the far corner before smiling and walking away. He locked the door with the dead bolt and flipped the switch to turn off the neon light ‘OPEN’ sign outside the door.

You generally hated and loved the bar you’d inherited from your dad. Running the family business had odd perks, though, like knowing full well you could arm yourself for potentially dangerous nights alone - like this one. Yes, the hours were shit and the money was shit, but the place was yours, free and clear.

Maybe you should’ve been scared, being alone with a strange man. But he was a federal agent, right? Besides, you had your trusty, little 9mm tucked in your garter. You’d never had to use it and you hoped it’d stay that way, but you were prepared. And you swore, if he tried anything funny, that beautiful face would be the thing you were going to aim at.

You took your time, counting and recounting because he kept staring and distracting you. You turned up the music so you could at least hum along to that, but there was no denying that you felt his eyes on you the whole time. Yet, when you looked up at him, he would busy himself with scrolling through his phone. **  
**

You wondered if he’d even be interested in silly, old you, or if you’d made it up in your head. Either way, you were finished and you needed to face him. You hope that you wouldn’t embarrass yourself; or, worse, that you’d have to hurt his pretty face.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, you joined the agent in the booth. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Agent Paige,” you said. “Can I offer you a drink? Or are you not allowed to drink while on duty?”

He smirked. “Name’s Dean. And, yes, please - a drink sounds about right.”

“I’m Y/N,” you said, pouring two fingers of whiskey into a glass and shoving it across the table.

“Thanks, Y/N. How’d you know I like whiskey?” He waited for you to pour yours and then you clinked glasses.

“I didn’t but it’s the only thing I can drink in this bar,” you answered. “You also look like a beer drinker, but I closed and cleaned the taps already, so…” You shrugged and took a sip, your eyes watching him look over to the bar to see that it was clean before he returned his gaze to yours.

“Touché. Then I’m glad that you like whiskey.” He set his empty glass down, and you took the bottle in your hand, looking at him for approval before pouring him another two fingers.

“So, what’s your question?” You’d almost forgotten that he was there because of a regular. At least that’s what he’d said, and even though you wanted to go home before, your urge to end this conversation was suddenly gone.

“Yeah, about that,” Dean started. It was almost as if he were lost in thought himself, and only because you reminded him that he remembered. He took another sip before putting his glass back down. His relaxed posture changed again, as if he were transforming back into the federal agent - a little less relaxed, a little more agitated. “Have you noticed any regular patrons missing?”

You thought hard about his question. Then it hit you - there were two patrons that you hadn’t seen or heard of from in a week. You weren’t sure if there were others. The bar was normally packed with a mix of new and old patrons, and there were probably more than 30 regulars… come to think of it… You started to frown. That number had dropped significantly in the last couple of months. There were only about a dozen regulars left. When you looked up at Dean with realization in your eyes, he nodded his acknowledgment.

“Thought so,” he said. “Look, we’re still figuring out what’s going on around here. I want you to be safe, OK?” He took your hand in his, and you noticed then that they were shaking. He rubbed a calming thumb against the back of your hand.

“What’s happening?” You calmed down enough to ask him, and he poured himself and you another drink before downing it in one go himself.

“I can’t say. But I’ll make sure that you’re safe. And you seem to know how to defend yourself, so I think you’re good.” He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re carrying a 9mm on your thigh.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m just that good.” He chuckled to himself.

“That, you are.” You felt a little woozy as the alcohol traveled through your bloodstream.

“I need to go check on something else. You good?” He stood up, holding a hand out and you took it gladly.

“I’m a big girl, Agent,” you answered. “I can manage. Besides, I have my gun.” You lift up your skirt enough for him to see it pressed against your thigh.

“Well…” He cleared his throat. “That’s a sight I’ll be dreaming about tonight.” He walked to the door and you followed suit.

“Keep an eye out,” he said. “And if you notice more people disappearing, let me know, will ya?” He handed you a card, which you tucked into your garter along with the gun. Dean watched with admiration.

“Will do, Agent.” You smiled up at him, and he looked back before his hand gripped the deadbolt, about to open it up.

Then you didn’t know what happend. There was a rush, and everything was blurred. You didn’t know who made the first move, but, suddenly, his arms were around you and his lips were on yours. He lifted you up, and you hooked your legs around his waist as he licked into your mouth. His velvety tongue tasted like whiskey, and it made you drunk. He walked you to the nearest booth and laid you down on the table, kissing you with more passion, then, and oh god, he’s not only good looking but he’s a damn good kisser too.

“Tell me what you want, Y/N,” he growled low before he kissing down your throat.

His fingers - you just knew that they were capable - unbuttoned your shirt as he mouthed at your throat. He was eager, too, couldn’t wait until he unbuttoned it all; instead, he tore your shirt apart, sending buttons flying in every direction.

“Sorry.” The apology came out a mumble before his lips attacked your cleavage, kissing and sucking a path to your bra-cup. “Tell me,” he demanded again. You were speechless before, but you tried to summon the courage to tell him what was really going through your mind.

“Ever since you walked through that door,” you started to as he pulled your bra cup down, his eyes on yours.

“Yeah?” he encouraged, smiling, his thumb flicking against a hard nipple.

“Ah…” You arched your back at the sensation.

“Go on,” he commanded, cupping both your tits that he freed from your bra, held them in his big palms and squeezed them.

“Oh, god… ” You covered your red face with both your hands, embarrassed to tell him the truth. To tell him, what you’d been really thinking when he’d walked through that damn door.

Dean’s eyes were fixed on yours as he stuck out his tongue, the tip of it just barely grazing a nipple. Then he spoke again. “You’ve gotta tell me, Y/N. And don’t lie because I’ll know when you’re lying.” He chuckled before flicking his tongue over your other nipple.

“Oh, yeah? They’ve been teaching you that at the Bureau?” You counter, trying to talk yourself out of admitting your desire to him. As much as you would have loved to tell him the truth, you didn’t think you’d be able to. For starters, you’d just met him! You couldn’t go around telling people how much you wanted to ride their faces, could you?

He smirked before taking a nipple into his mouth and nibbling it. That, accompanied with him rutting his big, fucking bulge against your panty-clad core, made you writhe under of him. “Tell me, or you won’t get anything, baby.” His voice was throaty, and you could feel it vibrating your body.

He took the nipple back in his mouth, biting a little harder and twirling the fingers of his other hand around your other tit, pulling until it hurt.

“Ah…” You bit your lips, arched your back, and drove your tit deeper into his face. “Alright, fine! Fuck…”

Dean looked up to you, his mouth abandoned your tit, but his hips still kept circling against your pussy as he smiled.

“Fine.” You were panting hard and that damn smirk of his was taunting you. “The first thing I thought when I saw you standing before me?”

You made a pause, and Dean nodded, urging you on.

Rolling your eyes to the back, you let out a sigh before you went on, but not without squinting your eyes shut. “I thought about how good it would feel to ride your pretty face.”

Still holding your eyes shut, you waited for a reaction, but when nothing audible was forthcoming, you slowly opened your eyes to see Dean trying his best not to burst out laughing.

“What? You told me to tell you the truth!” You defended your filthy thoughts, blushing a little - well, no, a lot - as he tried to hold himself together.

He didn’t say anything more, though. Instead, he mouthed his way down, sucking and biting at your dress and pulling up your skirt to be able to mouth against your clothed crotch. Dean let out a soft growl when he reached the damp patch, sucking in the fabric and tasting your juice from it.

His fingers hooked into your panties, pulling them slowly down. The fabric caught on the handle of your 9mm, and you were about to take it off when Dean stopped you. “You’re gonna leave it on. I wanna feel it dig into my cheek while you ride me, sweetheart.” He winked, and, oh, god, how could you say no to that?

Dean unhooked your panties from the gun and finished pulling them down so you were bare. “Won’t need them to take a ride, will you?” He winked again before pushing the panties into his pants pocket. You wanted to protest, wanted to ask him why he put them away, but then he pulled you up, his hand coming around the back of your head as he kissed you hungrily, all tongues and teeth, just the way you liked it. You wondered if you were dreaming, and, if yes, you never wanted to wake up. Ever. **  
**

Dean turned so he was standing with his ass against the edge of the table. He pulled you down with him as he laid back, his heavy arms moving you up as he kissed down your chest, pausing shortly to taste your nipple before pulling you further up. He positioned you so you were kneeling, straddling his face.

You balled your skirt at your waist, holding it out of the way of your view because if you were going to do it, if he was going to let you, it would be a damn shame if you couldn’t look at his pretty face and beautiful eyes.

He swallowed audibly, growling a little when he looked up at what was awaiting him, and, oh god, his lips widened into a grin. They were plump and delicious, and you anticipated the moment they hit your core. “C’mon… let’s get you out on a ride on this old horse.” He laughed at his own joke, his eye crinkles showing as his eyes glistened in the faint bar lighting.

You didn’t have to be told twice, honestly. You lowered yourself onto his waiting mouth and as soon as his tongue hit your pulsing flesh, you were almost a goner. How did he do that? You’d never know, but Dean didn’t hesitate. He opened his mouth wider, his tongue darting out, his hands on your ass, pushing and pulling a little to make you move on top of him. **  
**

“Oh, fuck,” you muttered, your eyes closing. You desperately wanted to hold on to something other than your stupid dress. Your hands moved swiftly as you yanked it over your head and flung it to the back. Then you unhooked your bra, too, letting it slide off your arms.

As soon as your body was free of fabric, your hands found his head, your fingers digging into his scalp before you fisted them in his hair. You pulled his face up by his hair and ground your hips, rubbing your pussy all over his face. Gone was the shyness - sensation won, and you let yourself go.

You could hear Dean hum his approval at the rough treatment you gave him, and when he started to slurp and suck at your center, you had a hard time holding yourself back.

Looking down, you were met by his green orbs, the little crows feet decorated his eyes. “Dean, fuck… I’m gonna come.”

You thought he’d stop because… well, because maybe some men didn’t like it when a woman comes on their face? You don’t know, you just thought that it was only fair that you warn him.

Dean didn’t stop, though, and you didn’t stop circling your pussy in a figure eight on his face. And when he winked at you, you smiled brightly back at him. That was the sign you needed.

You fisted his hair tighter, driving your short nails into his scalp as you rubbed yourself on his pretty face. Oh, god, that face made you forget your own name.

“Fuck, yes… yes!” you screamed, pushing his face deeper into your convulsing pussy. You came with a shriek and your body immediately went lax. Then your last couple of functioning brain cells reminded you that Dean was under you so you moved your hips down until your head was level with his chest. You collapsed, then, panting hard as he looked up at you with a shiny face.

And maybe it was a mistake looking at him because the freckles on his face were coated in your slick, and, damn it, he looked even better like that. How did he do that?

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position, making you stand as he moved to the edge of the table. He was still holding you, and you were glad for the support because you didn’t know if your legs would have be able to hold you steady after that orgasm.

He pulled you in for another kiss, and you could taste yourself on his tongue. “You taste fantastic,” he whispered against your mouth, one hand cupping your tit and the other sliding down your back.

All of a sudden, you were shy again. You rested your forehead against his as your hand fisted in his suit jacket. Looking down, you noticed the stain you left behind as you slid down his body after you came.

“I… uh… sorry about that,” you mumbled. “I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.”

Dean laughed out loud. “Sweetheart, don’t worry about that. I was glad to take you on a wild ride.” He winked and kissed your nose.

“Thanks,” you said, “for taking me.”

“So,” he countered, “what if I take you for another ride, huh?”

“Hmm… kinky.” You said with a grin.

Dean took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie before rolling up his sleeves. “Might need a seatbelt, it’s gonna get bumpy…” he chuckled and spanked your ass.


End file.
